


Halloween

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Gen or Slash, Happy Ending, Happy Halloween!, Jace Wayland Feels, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Jace gets a hug, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, small angst like barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 31 of Spooktober 2020.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Spooktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Kudos: 8





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eccentric_Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Grace/gifts).



> Continuation of Day 19-Sunlight

Honestly, it wasn't Jace's fault.

Ever since he got back from the Silent City, he doesn't pay attention to the days.

And apparently, his friends were throwing a Halloween party in celebration of him.

They didn't tell him, so he wasn't prepared. He stayed for an hour before he had to leave. Too many people make him feel anxious.

He stayed on the balcony, gazing at the stars when he heard the door open.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed, "Nothing, just too many people. I wasn't expecting it."

"I know what you mean."

Alec wrapped an arm around him and Jace melted into the embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it... That's the end of Spooktober 2020. I want to say thank you to everyone who has read my book and enjoyed it. Big shoutout to Eccentric_Grace who inspired me to write these prompts (love your books btw lol). And with that being said Happy Halloween!
> 
> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
